


I love you, Kageyama.

by kageyama_kinnie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Death, Death, Established Relationship, Get ready for angst, I'll always love you, Love, One Shot, Sad Ending, Short, Short One Shot, Soulmates, Volleyball, im so sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyama_kinnie/pseuds/kageyama_kinnie
Summary: Hinata knows his time is up, he just wished it didn't happen so soon.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 14





	I love you, Kageyama.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is a short one shot I wrote, sorry in advance for the angst.

Today was it. Hinata knew it, he could feel himself slowly declining, he could barely walk anymore, barely breathe without his tube, his days were numbered. Hooked up to endless tubes, nobody bothered to visit anymore, except him. It was always him. With his ocean eyes, black hair woven from obsidian's silk, looking down at him. Always down. He looked outside the window, he knew this day would come, but he grew attached, he loved, something he swore he would never do and now, it was too late, just too late. For once the sun gave him no consolation, just taunting him, knowing that for once there was no promise of tomorrow, and yet Hinata wasn't sad. He took a deep breath in, watching a butterfly land on his window, the idea of life moving on without him, daunting and terrifying all at once.

_____

_"Kageyama!"_

_"Hinata," Hinata stared at the rare smile etched on to Kageyama's face, the sunlight highlighting his icey eyes, making Hinata smile even brighter. I love you. I love you. I love you._

_______

Hinata looked out the window, tears pooling in his eyes, watching two kids playing volleyball outside of the hospital. He would give up everything just to be there again, carefree, with his best friend, with his everything. His breath hitched and he looked away, not wanting to cry on his last day. Wow, his last day. What a life it has been, he just wished he had enough time to make his mark on the world. His biggest fear would be to be forgotten, just to live on in Kageyama's heart, that would be more than enough, just to be remembered. Remember that boy with the bright orange hair? He used to play volleyball, I think.

His eyes threatened to shut, but he would hold on. This was his last day here, he needed to be there to experience every minute, every second of his wonderful life.

_____

_"Hey Kageyama, I love you, did ya know that?"_

_"Of course, idiot, I love you too."_

_______

It was his time to go, he knew as much. Goodbye world, goodbye. His eyes shut slowly, drifting off to a happier place.

Goodbye Kageyama, I love you, but you already know that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please leave comments and kudos, it makes my day!


End file.
